


Un équilibre facile à briser

by Nelja



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bitterness, Children, Community: ladiesbingo, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, Some Azula/Ty Lee
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Elles sont toutes les trois, parfois deux d'entre elles sont plus proches pendant un moment, mais cela ne change rien, n'est-ce pas ?





	Un équilibre facile à briser

Mai fait fièrement la révérence parmi les invités. Elle connaît les familles de chacun d'entre eux. Elle sait qui est plus important que ses parents, qui l'est moins. Elle sait que pour l'instant, elle est encore une petite fille, mais que sa naissance et son statut de demoiselle de compagnie de la princesse peuvent l'emmener vers les sommets.

En attendant, elle se force à sourire à chacun, mais un tout petit peu.

Ty Lee arrive en retard, bien sûr. Elle fait des révérences bien trop basses pour son rang, et les mêmes pour tout le monde. Puis elle saute sur Azula, qui met sa main sur l'épaule, la maintient à distance.

Mai observe les visages des invités. Leurs réactions sont hilarantes. Leur choc, et surtout, la façon dont ils se demandent s'ils peuvent se permettre de la réprimander, _qui_ peut se permettre de la réprimander.

Elle ne se permet de rire que quand Azula commence, pourtant. Ty Lee les regarde, confuse.

"C'est amusant de choquer les adultes," souffle Azula, "mais encore plus quand on sait que qu'on fait. Tu rates quelque chose."

"Je t'expliquerai." propose Mai.

"Nous t'expliquerons ensemble." dit Azula, et Mai se sent fière de cette connivence, de voir reconnue l'idée qu'elle a proposée en premier.

* * *

Mai ne peut jamais battre Azula. Ty Lee ne peut jamais battre Azula.

Ce n'est pas parce que la princesse maîtrise le feu. Mai a parfois battu le prince Zuko, qui est aussi un maître du feu, et plus âgé qu'elle.

Le prince Zuko est mignon, pensaient Ty Lee et Mai. Mais Azula a repris ce mot, en a fait une insulte qui se moque de sa faiblesse, et maintenant, elles trouvent plus difficile de le dire.

"Et maintenant," ordonne Azula, "moi contre vous deux !"

Mai doit être courageuse. Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'effraie le plus, l'idée qu'Azula puisse être plus forte qu'elles deux réunies, l'idée qu'Azula soit furieuse si elle perd, l'idée qu'elle se rende compte si Mai ne se bat pas à fond...

Azula repousse les dagues de Mai, les redirige vers Ty Lee, qui se retrouve ainsi forcée de rebondir sur une main, retrder son attaque de quelques instants. C'est un temps largement suffisant pour qu'Azula finisse de mettre Mai à terre, sans aucune blessure, juste une manche déchirée. Faire s'avouer Ty Lee vaincue ne lui coûte pas beaucoup plus.

Peut-être, avec un peu plus de synchronisation, pense Mai, si Azula devait affronter vraiment les deux à la fois. Si elle n'ose pas le proposer à Ty Lee pour une autre fois, où est le piège ?

* * *

"Je la veux maintenant." dit Azula. "C'est une mission très importante et très secrète. Personne ne doit savoir d'autre que vous."

Mai regarde Azula. Elle les regarde avec fierté, avec cette expression que Mai et Ty Lee commencent à connaître.

"Oh, Azula, tu fais tellement peur ! Heureusement qu'on n'avait pas l'intention de contester, donc ce n'est pas pour nous !"

Mai en sourirait presque. Elle ne pensait pas dire cela un jour, mais Ty Lee, parfois, dit tout haut ce qu'elle pense tout bas, avec une admiration moins mêlée que le serait la sienne.

Et les voilà toutes les deux, dans le jardin de nuit, en train de chercher la poupée d'Azula. Mai peut comprendre que ce soit secret. Si le prince Zuko savait...

Elles cherchent discrètement, sans s'aider de feu comme un maître le ferait, juste à la lumière qui tombe des hautes fenêtres.

"Je l'ai trouvée !" s'exclame Ty Lee. Mai met son doigt devant la bouche pour lui rappeler que c'est une mission secrète. Ty Lee hoche la tête énergiquement. Elle a compris.

"Tu penses qu'elle aime vraiment cette poupée ?" demande Ty Lee. "C'est mignon."

Mai a du mal à associer ce mot à Azula, et elle est certaine qu'Azula détesterait cela aussi. Et elle ne pense pas qu'Azula puissea aimer quelque chose, mais elle veut probablement la garder. Elle hoche la tête de la façon la plus neutre possible.

* * *

Quand Azula humilie quelqu'un, Ty Lee éclate de rire. Mai, elle, sourit de façon condescendante à la pauvre victime. Si elle ne trouve pas cela amusant, ce n'est pas par bonté de coeur. Elle n'est juste pas le genre à rire à haute voix. Aussi, peut-être a-t-elle vu une fois de trop Zuko comme la victime, elle ne peut comprendre pourquoi cela la contrarie.

Mai sait qu'Azula aime cette réaction, et regarde Ty Lee, dans ces moments, avec une satisfaction qui est presque de la tendresse. Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Mai et Ty Lee ont leurs moments personnels à elles aussi, et Mai et Azula parfois. 

Elles sont amies et c'est comme ça. Elle n'a pas à se faire de souci pour cela. Et pourquoi pas se sentir coupable quand elle a des moments de connivence avec une seule d'entre elles, pendant qu'elle y est ! C'est risible.

Et pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de continuer à remarquer ces petits moments dont elle se sent exclue.

Le jour où elle surprend Ty Lee en train d'embrasser les épaules et le cou d'Azula de façon qui ne prête pas à confusion, elle rougit et elle comprend qu'elle avait raison. Il y a quelque chose entre elles qu'elle ne partagera pas.

Et elle ne le voudrait pas, elle n'est pas jalouse de Ty Lee ou d'Azula du tout, mais elle a quand même l'impression que si ces deux-là se rapprochent si intimement, un équilibre est rompu. Mai a perdu quelque chose dans cette amitié, elle est à part.

Ce n'est rien, se dit-elle. Juste une irritation qui passera. Y a-t-il seulement eu un équilibre quand l'une d'entre nous est Azula ? Et elle dissimule ses sentiments, non derrière un sourire, mais derrière exactement la même absence de sourire que d'habitude.


End file.
